Nisō Chiri
(Hiteiteki) (Part I & II) + Hybrid (Part III & IV) | birthday =July 4th | age =17 (Human years) 170 (Soul years) | gender =Male | height =5ft 9in | weight =130lbs | eyes =Pupil-less Red | hair =Brown | blood type =A | unusual features =Scar under his eye | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Assassin | previous occupation =Student | team = None | previous team =Karakura Kendo Team (In Life) , , and (In Hell) | partner =Kaname Chiri | previous partner =N/A | base of operations = | marital status =Single | relatives =Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Twin Brother (deceased) Kaname (chevalier) | education =Hell's Wasteland | status =Active | shikai =Kuroishippū (former, Part I & II) Mugenjigen (current, Part III & IV) | bankai =Hakyūkōka (former) }} Sōsuke Chiri (Chiri Sousuke ,姓出家塵) is a that gained shinigami powers and became a Hiteiteki. He has a long record with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for being a violent soul responsible for murdering several hundreds of souls in the and the fact that he left hell by unknown means. Sōsuke is known to the Gotei as Tenma (天魔, Evil Spirit). During the events of Parts I & II he dies in combat and is reborn back in sonoma as a Human, but thanks to chance he gains the powers of a shinigami from a dying shinigami he helps. Personality Stoic by nature, Sōsuke has been known as one of the greatest minds in all of the Seireitei. He shows little to no emotion and claims that to be efficient one must disregard them but not eliminate them completely. For a scientist, he shows great pride in his work and his abilities, even to go as far as to call Yue Kurayami a heathen because he became a Shinkūmyō and the subsequently lost all his powers with no way to recover them, claiming that for one to have to resort to their most prized move means that the fight was a losing one from the start. Background Sōsuke was a sadistic individual in his life and as such his actions caused countless deaths. These actions led to him being confined to hell after he died. As he lived in the underworld he learned to tap into his immense spiritual pressure and harness it in a fashion that allowed him to gain shinigami-like powers. In Life While he was alive Sōsuke was a cult leader and operated out of Karakura High. In this cult he would sacrifice people in the name of the underworld and as such was allowed to harvest their spiritual powers no matter how minor they were. These action eventually caused too many missing person reports to pop up and the police investigated as well as the Seireitei as too many young souls were being sent to the Soul Society. When it was found out that these were cult actions and that he was the leader behind it the police moved in to arrest him. After about a week long chase he was arrested and sentenced to death. At his execution soul reaper Yue Kawahiru preformed the konso that sent him to hell where his journey began after death. After Death After he was killed and sent to hell, he became a and served under . He was known as the Black Magician because he gained the power to harvest the souls of other beings to grant himself more power. It was during this time that he was able to expand his powers and go through Shinigamification to become something beyond a Togabito, evolving into a Hiteiteki. Synopsis Part I & II Sōsuke is first introduced fighting for his life in the underworld, against Shuren and narrowly escaping the pits with his life using his meido technique only to arrive in the sacred Temple of Seven Seals. After trying and succeeding in breaking the seven seals that keep Sonoma and Kanna separate Kaname and Sousuke travel through the Sea of Reason to Kanna but during the trip Kaname is hurt by the reason here due to her low level of spiritual pressure. As they landed in Karakura Town, the Arrancar Five are alerted to the arrival of a power spiritual pressure in their domain. The Arrancar Five track them and Alpha attacks them causing them to flee to the darker soul society where they are arrested, Sousuke breaks them out and runs from the entire Gotei as they chase the duo. After fleeing they run into Shinigami Yue Kurayami and Sōzōshin Yue Kawahiru who attacked them individually due to the dark spiritual energy emanating from them. The tension rises to its climax when Kaname is kidnapped by Alpha. Part III & IV Equipment * Jikūsekai (時空世界, Jikuusekai; literally meaning "Space-Time Continuum"): These are a set of special daggers created in the fire pits of hell by Hiteiteki Leader Sōsuke as a way to harmonize with the energy of the Meido ability in order to make a combat ability. This technique seals an active Meido portal within them and then Sōsuke throws it at a target, once it hits its target he can then trigger the dagger to release the meido and warp his opponent anywhere in he desires. It takes the form of a short forked knife with black wrapping around the hilt. Powers and Abilities in Part I & II :' Even for a Hiteiteki, his spiritual powers were far above the norm. He was able to use his, in a manner similar to as he kept his sealed up under a set of rings he wore on his right hand and when he removed them one by one his power level climbed accordingly and it was released in an explosive manner. His spiritual powers were noted by Shisui Shitatsuki to being on a tier close to the royal family and that if he were left to his own devices he could take on the Gotei 13 easily. : He is a master swordsman and is so proficient with a sword that not many can top his skill, often combatants who have defeated him, did so with the aid of their zanpakutō's ability or kidō, but in a pure sword fight he was undefeated. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. : In mastering he was able to use the shinigami skill of flash steps. His flash steps is faster than most vice captain class Shinigami of the Gotei as he can create after images and by molding his reishi around his arms or legs he can shatter bones after using his speed to intercept his opponents. Immense Strength: Even without his Hiteiteki powers, Sōsuke has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. When he became a Hiteiteki, his already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami Seated Officers with a few punches each. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from an arrancar during a fight and fend off the Captain-Commander of the Gotei in one on one combat. Meido (冥土, Hades): is the name of the Hiteiteki variation of and is primarily used for the travel to and from Hell. To open he claps his hands together and forms a black sphere between his hands. after this is formed he lets it open and spread until it is a full circle in which he can step inside and emerge anywhere. Maōja: Sōsuke has a mastery of Majutsu that is shown when he cast the dark arts passed down by the Demons in Hell. He is able to cast these spells without the incantation and have them be at full power, as well as in rapid succession. Even with his skills with these arts, there is a five second lapse between spells when doing so. Currently he is the only known Maōja since he was the first Hiteiteki. Byakko: He's masted this powerful blast of spiritual energy to a level unseen by others of his kind; with it he is capable of firing multiple beams from a single energy stream. Genbu: His skills with this barrier are somewhat lacking compared to his other skills as he doesnt like to defend much. Sōryū: This technique allows for Sōsuke to speed up the spirit particles around or inside a target, causing them to become volatile and explode. This action requires physical contact and only effects the area where contact occurs. Its secondary effect is to freeze the spirit particles around the target in place and can be used to halt the target's movements. This technique requires physical contact with the target to halt the movement of reishi. Suzaku: This technique allows Sōsuke to sprout wings made of spiritual particles in order for the him to fly for a short period of time. These wings size are determined by the spiritual power control of the user. Zanpakutou Spirit | gender = Female | height =4ft 3in | weight =Presumed Lightweight | partner = Sōsuke | previous partner = | base of operations = Sōsuke's Inner World | shikai = Kuroishippū | bankai = Hakyūkōka }} Kuroishippū (黒い疾風, Kuroishippuu; literally meaning "Darkened Gale") is the name of Sōsuke's negative zanpakutō and takes the form of a Sakabatō with circular crossguard and black hilt when sealed in sword form. She is very plain in design showing how her master subjugated her will and she has an undying loyalty to him. Her spirit form takes the form of a young girl, wearing a white kimono and having brown hair. Her kimono has a large red belt accented with yellow and brown. *'Shikai:' When Sōsuke wants to release his zanpakutō, he utters the phrase "Sever" (断つ, Tatsu). :Shikai Special Ability: In shikai, Kuroishippū allows for the complete control of the element of air and as such has the power to create twisters and squalls. When using his shikai Sōsuke can create scars in the air when swinging his sword creating razors to attack from a distance, he also can turn an area into a vacuum by removing the air from it which makes his powers one of the most fearsome elemental powers in the spiritual world. :* Kūhaku: (空白, Kuuhaku; literally meaning "Blank Space"), this technique removes the air from around a target creating a vacuum. :* Muchiuchishō: (鞭打ち症, Muchiuchishou; literally menaing "Whiplash"), this technique allows Sōsuke to create razor winds with a simple wave of his blade. These razors are powerful enough to scar the wind itself and have been dubbed the real blade of Sōsuke as his normal sword cannot cut. ::* Kūkiato (空気跡, Kuukiato; literally meaning "Air Scar"), this technique is an extention of his two previous abilities taken to the highest level. To this effect it allows him to rip open the air in a linear fashion, which shears open the air creating an expanding vacuum. As this vacuum, which expands in the shape of a massive slash mark, can reach a maximum of twenty meters, which can be covered with incredible speed. Despite this the path of the destruction is relatively thin, maintaining a width only a foot larger than the user's sword's before tapering off at the technique's maximum range. *'Bankai:' Hakyūkōka (波及効果, Hakyuukouka; literally meaning "Ripple Effect") is the name of Sōsuke's bankai and to release he holds his blade pointed to the ground and calls out the word "bankai" once said he is enveloped in a large twister comprised of a mixture of his spiritual energy and gale force winds. When he steps out of this he is wearing a different outfit which is comprised of blue samurai type attire and his hair changes white. His blade takes on a shorter appearance with a demonic looking crossguard. ::After absorbing Yue's power and evolving his bankai to its perfect form his appearance changes; In this state his blade changes into a slim solid white bladed katana with a hollowed out star as the crossguard, the frame of the star had been elongated and its hilt fused to his right arm, with dragon like armor running up the length of it. His outfit changed into a sleeveless, ankle-length white coat (or shikakushō) with gold lining that is closed from the waist up, then left to flare out into ragged ends and baggy pants underneath. :Bankai Special Ability: In bankai his powers can affect the weather and air currents. As an extension of his shikai abilities he can control his elemental powers to a different degree as he can create air in environments where there is nothing. :* Endless Potential for Growth: It was stated by Shuren when Sōsuke first used his bankai during their battle and then shown again when Sōsuke battled the Arrancar Five, his bankai has the potential to evolve and change form unlike any other bankai in the known world. This means that after every battle he uses his bankai it gains experiance from that battle and after enough it evolves to a new form as seen during his trek to save Kaname from Alpha when he fought the Arrancar Five one by one. The other factor is that Sōsuke needed a key component to allow his bankai to evovle to its last stage and that was to absorb the essence of the shinigami who sent him to hell, whether it be from his Sonoma self or his Kanna self; being in Kanna at the time of this evolution he absorbed Yue Kawahiru's Kanna self's final bankai technique and with it all the knowledge of the interactions between life and death, using this his bankai entered a state of flux where it started to slowly fuse the two together until it no longer was a wind attributed one but something more powerful. :* Extended Bankai Duration: His bankai as stated above gains experience from battle and with that also comes the ability to extend the duration of his bankai form. After countless battles some where he never powered down he was able to reach a state where he could stay in his bankai form near indefinitely. Absorbed Powers and Abilities Using Shaheidō #66 he has stolen a few powers namely from rouge zanpakutō spirits. To date he's acquired abilities from Gen'yūmaru, Getsumaru and Sanraijingu. These stolen powers are integrated into his being and he is able to use them and after training use them with the same skills as the original owner. These powers were then cycled into his normal bankai powers as he absorbed the final power which granted him the power to evolve his bankai into a perfect state. :Stolen From Gen'yūmaru :* Molecular Manipulation: Gen'yūmaru's shikai has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. This ability has also been shown to destroy the bond between shinigami and their zanpakutō spirits although there are only two cases of this occurring, It is a devastating power. :Stolen From Getsumaru :* Gengetsu (幻月, Moondog): Getsumaru while using his reishi dominance can form, manipulate and compress reishi into the shape and size of a marble. This high level compression has been noted to be far more advanced than Kidō which is along the same pretense, as it compresses a large quantity of reishi into a very small space. Once formed and compressed he aims his palm at a target and calls out its name, releasing the energy in a violent manner that leaves him visibly tired. When he uses this technique he compresses his energy into his blade instead of his palm, with a swing of his sword he releases the energy violently. :Stolen From Sanraijingu :* Sekiha (関波, Spiritual Stone Wave): This technique is the ultimate technique of Sanraijingu, granted by Chiheisen-jō ni sanraijingu during Jinzen; This technique takes form as a bright red arrow that is charged with a large amount of Kishu's spiritual energy and as such is limited to 4 uses per month. To use he charges the energy in the palm of his hand and then forms his blades into its bow form, he then fires this arrow with great force and speed, to the effect that it pushes him back a few feet. The arrow has the potential to shatter anything in its path as it travels at near mach speeds spiraling until it hits its mark and when triggered by Kishu, explodes violently. When Sōsuke uses this technique he charges it into a spear with his right hand, similar to Lanza del Relámpago he then throws it as his opponent resorting the same effect as its arrow counterpart. :Stolen From Kanna Universe Yue Kurayami :* Koganeirojūji: (黄金色十字, Golden Cross) Is the third technique gained by Yue achieving bankai and is by far one of his most powerful, paling in comparison to his ultimate technique that Tenjin Tennōtsume refuses to teach him. To use he channels all his reishi into his body and then warps it around forming 9 spheres that resemble the 9 planets, he then arranges them into a cross shape and fires them at his opponents, the spheres grow in size and cause considerable damage to the area and his opponent as it was able to over power Tenmu's bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho. :Stolen From Kanna Universe Yue Kawahiru :* Saigo no Taiō (最期の対応, Interaction at One's Time of Death): This is the technique akin to the "Final Getsuga" and other very powerful techniques granted by ones bankai but have a terrible price. This technique was called the "Final Interaction" because after its use Yue loses his shinigami powers for good and cause Taiō to cease to be. Once invoked the user is covered in a pure white light where their hair becomes golden blond and they are wearing a celestial robe reminiscent of an angel, that is split down the middle as the other side their hair is black, and their robe is reminiscent of the grim reaper, This state represents life and death as they are the ultimate interactions. ::::Inochigake (命懸け, Life and Death): For Yue (or Sōsuke) to use this technique, he claims he would lose all his spiritual powers as he gathers all of the reishi from the air by holding his transcendent blade skywards then after its fully charges a ring of strange runes appear around the blade in a spiral formation once it reaches the tip of his sword, his body is enveloped with the same runes as he is shrouded a celestial light which he called becoming the "Interaction of Life and Death" with this new power he swings down his sword in which a curtain of pure white followed by total darkness falls over the land. The released energy mixed with the runes speeds towards his opponent and if it hits the effects could be deadly. }} Powers and Abilities of Part III and IV Trivia * His name is loosely from the anime Full Metal Panic!, named after character Sousuke Sagara (相良 宗介 Sagara Sōsuke). * His appearance is based after the Yondaime Mizukage (四代目水影, "Fourth Water Shadow") named Yagura (やぐら, Yagura) from the Naruto series. Category:Hiteiteki